The mystery of the phone call
by lucielburwell
Summary: Rated pg13 just in case this is a story about Kurama getting an unknown phone call and other mishaps like weird emails and other things (Hiei being a lil ooc )
1. Numbah one

Yoko: this is a story about a girl named lucky shes sooo lucky shes a star but she cry cry cries in the lonely heart thinking ( is attacked by Hiei)

Hiei: tell them about the story and stop singing Icky Britney spats

Yoko: OKies this story is about um um um um um um um um um um u m ummmmummmm

Hiei: its about nuttin cept nuttin k k...

O Hiei may be a lil ooc

Ring Ring Ring...

" hello?"

" Is he there IS HE THERE?"

" Um miss whom are you wanting"

" Him he Has to BE THERE Plz - you hear crying over the phone-"

" But miss who are you asking for"

You hear indistant talking

" H..e... -screams- no dont hurt me - you hear a scream and the dial tone of the phone comes on-"

" Oh no Miss - drops the phone and runs downstairs- Shiori!" Kurama yells as he runs through the house

" Yes son Im Mother to you but what huney?" Kuramas Mother replies from the kitchen

Kurama runs into the room and slides on the floor

" Itai Oh mom I just got the weirdest phone call this lady on the other end was asking for someone and then she screamed and I heard someone in the backround I thought maybe the lady's in trouble"

" Oh Honey it was probly just a prank call to get you spooked dont worry about it ok"

" Ok mom " He replies and walks up to his room pondering about that phone call it seemed to be someone he knew but whom was it..he gets up to his room and sees the phones still off the hook he goes over to the phone and picks it up to see if there was still a dial tone He hears a weird sounding voice and almost drops the phone and then hangs it up in horror." Um that was weird who was that and why did they say... _death was at your waking_..." he ponders .

" Dinner time Shuichi!" His mom yells from down stairs

" alright im coming let me just do something first mom!" he yells back

" Alright just hurry up" She replies

He then gets onto his computer and checks his email and a message appears for him

Dear Shuichi,

_You time has come be aware for DEATH IS AT YOUR WAKING...!_

_Unknown name..._

" Crap what was that " he yells in his head as he jumps up

you hear a knocking at his window he jumps again and goes over almost afraid to open it you hear the knocking again then he checks out the shades and shes a set of red glowing eyes staring at him " Hiei you scared me" He says as he opens the window

" Well you shouldnt be scared as seeing you are a demon in all" Hiei says in a cold voice

" Well sorry but I just read this weird thing in my email come see" He says as he shows Hiei the message he reseved on his computer when he goes over to the computer the emails gone then he goes back into the email inbox and its not there.

" Well where is it fox?" Hiei asks

" It was just here a second ago I swear!"

" Hn ... well hurry it up your mother is serving something yummy and I want to get something before Little Shuuichi eats it all!" Hiei replies

" Ok Ok dont rush me!"

10 minutes later and he still cant find on his computer where it went and Hiei's already downstairs eating his and Kuramas dinner.

" Honey Hiei ate your dinner cause you didnt come down there is still more but you better hurry!" his mom yells up to him

" alright im coming " he says as he shuts down his computer and comes down stairs and eats his dinner then comes back up with Hiei following him.

" So did you find this email thing fox?" Hiei asks

" No I searched my whole computer database and it completely dissapeared Im really surprised I didnt do anything with it"

" Well whatever can I sleep here tonight its raining outside and I dont wanna get wet"

" sure ill make you a lil bed be right back" he goes and gets the stuff and makes Hiei a bed

" Thanks fox"

" No prob " He replies with a smile and gets into his bed still thinking about the phone call and the email then falls asleep...

Ok thats the first chappie HOW'D ya like huh? Read and review Plz I'd like if you did read and review plz and thank you


	2. Numbah Two

Well I guess updating this story would be a good thing ya know updatin it fast dont hurt me flinch ok now onto Yono... Yono, YONO!

Yono: Huh oh yeah its rated pg13 just incase anything happens and she doesnt own yuyu hockeyshow tada on with the story...

" Fox wake up FOX WAKE UP!"

" Huh Hiei why are you yelling?"

" Well you was screaming and it was annoying der.."

" Screaming what time is it" he says as he looks at the clock

12:05...

" Hiei Im tring to sleep and you must be hallucinating cause if I was screaming my mother would be up here"

" Um maybe but I heard a scream and I thought you scream'd..."

" Mom!" they both run to her room " MOM!" no answer .. is heard from anywhere in the house.

" Where do you think she went fox?"

" Why are you asking me !"

" Whats that!" he says as he points at something on her bed

" Its a piece of paper" Hiei says then goes over to it and picks it up

" What does it saything?"

" Um Yeah it does..."

" What Hiei!"

" Um well it says ..._ Death is at your WAKING..."_

" What! how'd ... Mom" he yells as he spins around and runs out of her room

" Kurama!" He yells as he runs after him

" I gotta find her!" He yells back still running around looking in every room

" Im sure shes ok I mean she is capable of protecting herself."

" Im not so sure shes here Hiei!"

they get down stairs by the front door

" Kurama You got mail" Hiei says as he points to the mail on the floor

" but we dont get mail at this time!" He says as he goes over and picks up the mail and skims through it

retailers

Mcdonalds

Movie tickets

Lemios Minamino!

" LEMIOS MINAMINO but hes dead! weird" he yells then reads the letter

Dear Shiori and Shuichi,

Im writing this letter to tell you about a something Little Shuichi witnessed You should be aware that You may be in danger I hope you'll be ok...

Sincerally,

Lemios Minamino

" Hey fox which of you shuichis is he talkin bout?"

" Me..."

" What! what did you witness huh?"

" Well I witnessed his death Lemios Minaminos death but that was years ago why would someone come after me so long after that happen'd and where is my mom!"

" We should search outside to see if she took a walk!"

" Your right Hiei" He says as they go outside and notice his mom sitting on the bench on the porch " Hi mom you ok"

" Yes Im fine you look like you've seen a ghost!" His mother says to him

" Shes right You look pale" Hiei replies

" Yeah I just need sleep I thought something happen'd so I wanted to check on you mom"

"I'll be ok Shuichi" she replies and with that both Hiei and Kurama go back to his room and get to sleep.

" Shuichi wake up breakfast!"

" Huh? " Kurama says sleeply as he wakes up with Hiei staring straght at him he jumps " Hiei you scared me! could you please stop scaring me like that it's not right"

" sorry"

" alright alright lets go get some breakfast we need nourishment" He says getting up

" O.k"

They both go down stairs to get there breakfast within 20 minutes they're finish'd and decide to go over to Yusukes after Kurama gets dressed.

As they walk toward Yusukes, Kurama talks to Hiei.

" Hiei what do you think about that phone call then the email and letter on my moms bed and then a letter in the mail I wonder if the letters right about it this guy or woman or even a thing is after me but Im not scared I just dont want others around me attack'd by this You know"

" Yes it would be a scary thought thinking that maybe this thing will want to attack someone around you"

" Maybe we should tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about this I would stil like to know about that woman over the phone when this first started things have been happening and I almost forgot about that scary phone call."

They continue to talk as the walk up to Yusukes house.

( Well thats it for the second chappie I hope ya like it)

Read and Review


End file.
